Our Rivalry Burns Bright
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Catalina has been working underground with her Hostess Club slowly forming into an almost perfect group, learning from the Host Club. They leave a flyer for the Host Club on their door as their way of starting a rivalry. How long will this rivalry burn? Will it once be put out? *Drama and Hilarity* OCS! Rated for language.
1. Submissions

O hai there! Hita-Chan is here with another story... I don't know why I dare to this to myself and my readers. I'm just that horrible of a person I guess xD. Oops... Well if anyone of you are reading any of my other stories and are mentally thinking of ways to kill me for uploading a new story instead of updating one of my other ones, well then. Please let me know if you have any ideas on any of those stories cause most of them are just beginning to piss me off tbh. ANYWAYS (excuse my babble).

So I'm starting up a new Submit Your Own OC story! My other one became WAY too overwhelming at the time and then I couldn't find all of the documents and papers that I had on it and it was just a disaster so we're going to retry this! But this time only 5, FIVE, OCs will be chosen (instead of the fifty billion I chose last time xD).

Essentially here's the idea: (its awhile after the end of OHSHC S1) a new club had been developing within the dwellings of Ouran that the Host Club had failed to notice. It's called Ouran's Hostess Club, 100% made up of all female servers! They had been watching the Host Club and noticed Haruhi wasn't a boy a long time before, so they decided to advertise against the Host Club, make it a rivalry of sorts, with the promise of complete female service. They make sure to leave one of their flyers on Music Room Three's door when they are absolutely ready for the competition to come check them out.

Thats what I have for the most part, I hope it sounds at least a little original! I know this idea has been around A LOT but I wanna try my own twist at it! SO I will leave the form below and I recommend PM-ing me your forms instead of a review. ;)

Remember that only 5 will be chosen! And also the deadline is April 2nd!

NO MARY-SUES PLEASE AND THANKS.

OC Form-

Name:

Nickname(if any):

Age:

Appearance:

Personality/Quirks:

Brief Background(for the moment, include anything important here that you will go into depth about if your OC is chosen):

Brief Family List (name, relation, age):

Favorite Host:

Host OC wouldn't get along with/Rival:

Crush?:

Enemies?:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Style:

Anything else?:

Please send me your OC by April 2nd!

Until then, Say Bye Bye~


	2. The OCs!

**Our Rivalry Burns Bright**

~Hello! I'm here with the OCs I'm choosing! I know I said until the 2nd of April but I got all the OCs I need really. I'm sorry to anyone whose OC I didn't chose, I liked them all but I could only have five! So here are the chosen ones:

Tamaki x Reika (who belongs to lololo9)

Kyoya x Vivian (who belongs to KiyUzumaki)

Hikaru x Minako (who belongs to xSakura-Blossomsx)

Kaoru x Julia (who belongs to Miyuki Tatsumi)

Mori x Akane (who belongs to SakuraDreamerz)

and lastly, Honey x Catalina (my OC)

Thank you to everyone who submitted, I really appreciate it! And once again sorry to those who didn't get picked!

-Hita

~Say Bye Bye~


	3. Chapter 1

**Our Rivalry Burns Bright**

~Hello! First chapter! Hope you enjoy! I also hope I got the OCs close to how you wanted them. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the OCs except Catalina!

* * *

-After School-

Catalina stayed crouched around a corner outside of the Third Music Room, her grey eyes locked onto the scene. She tsked quietly, memorizing their every move.

"Ouran's Host Club..." she murmured with a small chuckle, "They could have been something great."

One of her small hands moved in front of her face and pushed her black thick-rimmed glasses up her nose. The girl rose to her feet, being only five feet tall it wasn't very hard to stay unnoticed. She pulled her dark brown hair up into a ponytail, getting it out of the way. Once she did this her eyes focused back on the activities beyond the double doors of the "abandoned" music room. Her lips curled up into a smirk.

She went to say another thing when there's a tap on her shoulder. Catalina jumps and turns around, her eyes wide. A girl stood there, about fifteen, with long curly blonde hair and dark blue highlights. The girl looked genuinely curious as to what the shorter girl was doing. It took her a minute to actually look up at the pretty girls face and smile at her.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

This made Catalina's smile grow exceedingly so, "I'm observing the Host Club.. Wanna know why?" She was very excited to tell someone her plan.

The girl nodded in response, her hazel eyes still shined with curiosity.

"I'm trying to form a plan, you see, I want to challenge the Host Club! As you probably know, the Host Club is the most popular and successful club in the entire school, I want to change that! So I'm going to start a Hostess Club and show them that we can be three times as great as they are!" She explained to her with much enthusiasm.

"That sounds exciting!" The blonde haired girl replied, "Can I join?"

"Really?" Cat asked her, bouncing up and down.

She nodded in response, "It sounds like fun!"

"Okay! I'd love to have you join! I'm Catalina, but you can call me Cat! Nice to meet you!"

"My name's Julia, Julia Ritcher. You can call me Juli, if you want," Julia smiled at her.

"Welcome to Hostess Club, as our first member!" Cat smiles and offers her hand to Julia. The other girl responds by shaking it.

Catalina quickly returns to crouching on the ground again, hearing Tamaki inside. She watches carefully, Julia soon joining her in observing. The two continued to watch and talk quietly to one another until Host Club hours were over and the two quickly walked away before they were noticed.

* * *

Kyoya sighed once all the girls had been escorted out. Tamaki noticed his friend's sigh and quickly wanted to know what was wrong, "What's wrong Kyoya?"

"It was that girl again, she was watching us the whole time," It bothered the Shadow King that he had no clue what she was doing or who she even was, "And this time, it appeared she had a friend."

"Really?" the Twins asked boredly, lounging on one of the couches.

Kyoya gave a brief nod, "She's planning something and now she has another person joining her..." He tried to think of what she could be doing.

It didn't cross any of their minds that someone would be trying to start a rivaling club, and if it did then they never voiced it.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to be introducing each OC in different chapters! ^-^ Please drop a review and let me know what you think!

~Say Bye Bye~


	4. Chapter 2

**Our Rivalry Burns Bright**

~Hello! Second chapter! Hope you enjoy! I also hope I got the OCs close to how you wanted them. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the OCs except Catalina!

* * *

-Next day, walking to class-

Catalina bounced to her next class with her friend, Minako, excited that she had gotten her first member, "I'm just so excited Mina!"

Mina shook her head, with a small smile, "Will you calm down about it?"

Cat giggled, "Mina! You don't understand! This is bringing me so much closer to reaching my ultimate goal in life!"

The girl shook her head, her crystal blue eyes showed her happiness for her friend, "I wouldn't say it's your ultimate goal in life, Cat. There has to be something more important to you."

She shook her head, "No, I need to beat Kyoya and Tamaki with their stupid Host Club! I just need to get five more members..."

"You know, I might be willing to help you..." Minako trailed off, glancing over at Cat.

The girl's grey eyes widened as she tackled Mina onto the ground, causing many stares from other students in the halls, "Please Minako! Be in my Hostess Club and help me fulfil my dream!"

Mina stared at her friend like she was crazy, "First, you seriously need to calm down about this. Second, I just told you I MIGHT."

"What can I do to get you to say yes?" Cat asked, helping her friend up off the ground.

"Hm..." Mina thought, tapping her chin with her finger as they walked the rest of the way.

Just as the two walked into their class Mina thought of something, "I've got it!"

Everyone turned to them as she exclaimed that as to which the girl scowled, "What're you looking at?"

They all turned away again as Cat giggled. She placed her things at her desk and sat down. Mina sat down on top of her desk, looking down at her.

"So what do you want out of this, Mina?"

"I want to be a secret agent!" she whispered quietly.

"A secret agent?"

"Yeah! I wanna go in as a customer and spy on them, do some more of that stuff you've been doing for like months but less suspicious."

Cat laughed and nodded, "Okay, that sounds good. I know that they know I watch them, so it'd be best if you went in secretly."

Mina grinned, "Yes! I can't wait!"

The teacher entered and yelled at Minako to get to her seat, as to which she rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to her desk. They began class with both girls excited.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! There's the second OC! ^-^ Please drop a review and let me know what you think!

~Say Bye Bye~


	5. Chapter 3

**Our Rivalry Burns Bright**

~Hello! Third chapter! Hope you enjoy! I also hope I got the OCs close to how you wanted them. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the OCs except Catalina!

* * *

-A Few Days Later-

Cat sat with Mina at lunch, eating quietly. Her mind was trying to think of where they'd find the other members. Minako watched her friend stare blankly at the ceiling before moving her friend's elbow off the table. Cat snapped out of her deep thoughts, looking at Mina confused.

"Whaaaat? I was thinking!"

"You were being creepy, Cat," Minako stated, taking another bite of her food. Cat pouted.

"I was not," she muttered, standing up to go return her tray. Minako stood up with her, grabbing her tray as well.

The two walked to the back of the cafeteria, talking amongst themselves about nothing really. They reached the back and returned their trays; when they went to head back to their table Catalina's attention was brought off to the side where three girls were standing off in the corner. She slowly approached them, noticing that two of them were talking and the third was standing behind one of the other ones looking worried.

"Hey!" Cat called as she entered the scene, looking between the two girls.

She looked to the angered one on her left, she was only about five inches taller than Cat was and had her dark red hair in a low braid but Cat noticed the freckles first. Her attention turned to the girl behind the red haired one; she had short black hair and green eyes behind round glasses. Lastly she looked to the one standing alone, she looked...mean.

Cat frowned, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, we're just having a small argument is all," the one on her right said, Cat looked to the pair on her left and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," Cat replied.

The single girl put a tanned hand on her hip and flipped her dark brown hair, "It doesn't involve you so you need to leave."

"No," Cat stayed stubborn, she didn't like any form of bullying or even feeling like someone was being treated unfairly, "You need to leave."

"You should listen to her, Utami," the red haired girl spoke up, her tone was low and angry.

The girl 'Utami' huffed and walked away. Catalina rolled her eyes and looked to the girls with a smile, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks.." the girl nodded, her anger slowly lowering, "I'm Akane Toshimiya."

"I'm Catalina Marubashi, but you can call me Cat if you want to!"

The girl behind Akane stepped out and smiled, "I'm Kameyo Otinaki, thank you for helping us."

"It was no problem! Well I need to get back to my friend! I hope we run into each other again," Cat waved as she ran back over to Minako.

The two girls watched her leave.

"Isn't she the one watching the Host Club?" Akane looked to Kameyo.

She nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Why?" Akane went to go ask her but the bell stopped her.

"You'll have to ask a different time because we need to get to class!" Kameyo tugged Akane off to her class, Akane just went along with it.

* * *

Minako looked over at Cat as they walked to their classroom. Cat noticed and peeked at her from the corners of her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"What was that all about? Back in the lunch room?" Mina asked curiously.

"Just some annoying girl bothering those two, I wanted to help. You know I can't stand bullying, Mina."

"Who were they? I don't think I've seen those two."

"Akane and Kameyo, their both second years just different classes. Kameyo's in our class I think..."

"Oh! Yeah! I remember her now!" Mina exclaimed as she remembered.

"Good job," Cat giggled.

"Shut up," Mina said jokingly, playfully shoving her.

Catalina shoved her back and that's how the two walked back to their class.

* * *

-After School-

Cat sat on top of a table, Juli sat next to her. They conversed amongst each other more about Cat's "great" plan. Mina had gone in the Host Club to do her secret agent job.

"I hope she doesn't mess up," Cat joked.

"I'm sure she'll do fine!" Julia said optimistically.

"I was kidding, I know she'll do great," Cat grinned and slowly lay down on the table, her eyes closing, "It's nice to be able to just relax for an hour."

Juli nodded, "What's your life like Cat?"

Cat's eyes snapped open and she sighed, "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Juli nodded, "Okay but you first!"

"Okay," Cat grumbled, sitting up, "my life isn't really that exciting, Juli. I've attended Ouran since I was little and I've always had caring foster parents. Even when I move to a new family they're always nice. I don't hold a grudge on any of the families that sent me away. I mean I'm disappointed I don't get to know who my blood parents are but it's not the end of the world. I've been bullied here and there but I've moved on from that. Now what about you, Julia Richter?"

Juli nodded, she was happy she got to know a bit more about her friend's life, "Well I was born back in Germany until the end of my elementary grade years. Then my family moved to France for middle school and lastly we moved here, that was our last move."

"Wait why did you move so much?"

"My parents got promotions and such."

Cat nodded, "Do you have any siblings?"

Juli shook her head, "No. Do you...?"

Cat smiled and nodded, "I have one blood and two foster as of this moment! They're pretty adorable, if I do say so myself."

Both girls laughed and continued talking about their lives until a knock on the door to the classroom they were in was heard. Cat looked to Juli and then the door, she slowly moved towards it. Juli followed behind her, wondering who it would be.

Catalina opened the door and looked at the person confused, "Akane?"

Akane waved awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you even know we were here?" Cat asked, letting her walk in before closing the door.

Akane shrugged, "Kameyo said she heard you in here one day after school when she was going to her orchestra practice. And as for why, I want to join your Hostess Club."

Cat's jaw nearly hit the ground, "Oh my gosh! Really?!"

Akane winced at the squeaky tone Cat's voice took for a minute but nodded, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! But why?" Cat bounced around the girl, happiness just floating off her.

Juli watched her friend circle the girl, laughing. Akane would look at the short girl as she would appear in front of her, she didn't try to follow her the entire time.

"Kameyo suggested I try it out," Akane explained, "Can you stop running circles around me?"

Cat giggled and skidded to a stop in front of her, "Okay, sorry I got excited. Well, welcome to the Hostess Club! This is our other member!"

Julia noticed that Cat was pointing at her and waved, "I'm Julia Richter but you can call me Juli."

Akane nodded with a small smile, "Akane Toshimiya."

"And our other member is Minako Yukimura, she's currently out doing spy work for the club right now though!"

Akane nodded again, "We have a spy?"

"She wanted to do it!" Cat giggled, "Well come have a seat! We're just hanging out mainly today! I want to get the rest of the members before we fully start talking about business things!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! There's the third OC and a longer chapter! ^-^ Please drop a review and let me know what you think!

~Say Bye Bye~


	6. AN: NO HATE, THANKS

**Hey guys. **It's been awhile since I've updated, well at least to me probably to you too. But it'll be awhile until I update again, it'll be a little while. I'm having some personal issues lately and it's hard to talk about them with really anyone because most wouldn't understand. It's hard to explain. You may think it's really childish or stupid but I don't really care... I'm sorry if that sounds mean. Anyways, I've been really down lately. Like, I haven't really been myself, I guess is what I'm trying to say? I've been pretending to a lot of people. I'm trying to think of how I can give some sort of explanation. First, I don't want hate from anyone so I don't know if I even want to say anything more..

So on April 13th, one of my absolute favorite YouTubers made a video and said he was taking a break and he shared with all of his fans neary everything that is making him take a break. This guy has changed my life. He's made me so happy, so many others. I sometimes wonder if he and a few other YouTubers have kept me here. A lot of you probably don't car about any of this. But oh well. He's upset and down, which makes me upset. That just bothers me even more.

Then today earlier another one of my favorite YouTubers have quit from the group he was in, which makes me sad but I'm happy that he's doing what he wants.

So that's a small thing I guess that's affecting me. Well, I hope you all are willing to understand and wait for me to get back on me feet. I'll try and upload soon but I don't want to write when I'm not feeling right. No hate please. **Thank you. Well Bye-Bye. -Hita**


End file.
